Sigue tu propio camino
by Briseis47
Summary: Las horas fueron pasando, los paisajes cambiando y Katie seguía esperando que la puerta del compartimiento se abriera y que allí estuviera Oliver Wood...


**Sigue tu propio camino**

**Capítulo 1: Siempre podemos esforzarnos un poco más **

Loving you  
Isn't the right thing to do  
How can I ever change things  
That I feel 

If I could  
Maybe I'd give you my world  
How can I  
When you won't take it from me

Un nuevo año comenzaba, el regreso a Hogwarts, tan esperado por muchos magos y brujas, por fin había llegado, como así también, nuevas sensaciones y sentimientos surgieron al volver a subir al expreso que llevaría a los alumnos al castillo.

-Supongo que así es la vida, ¿no?- murmuró Katie Bell con aire soñador, al tiempo que se dejaba caer en el asiento de su compartimiento –De un día a otro el mundo pasa de ser perfecto a ser terriblemente horrible… Eso es algo muy injusto-

-Si no cambias ya esa cara de micropuff triste… - la amenazó su mejor amiga Leanne apuntándola con un dedo –Las cosas se te van a poner peor de lo que están-

-¿Más? Lo siento, pero eso es humanamente imposible… -

-Vamos, cariño, tendrías que estar feliz… Eres bonita, inteligente, juegas al quidditch mejor que nadie, encontrarás otro chico en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… solo tienes que estar dispuesta a cerrarlos para poder abrirlos, ¿entiendes?-

-Si, entiendo, aunque realmente no estoy segura de querer encontrar otra persona… Fueron muchos años, y lo sabes… ¿Por qué demonios los hombres tardan tanto tiempo en darse cuenta de lo que tienen?-

-No lo se… Creo que en este caso lo mejor seria que esperaras a terminar la escuela y luego vayas a buscarlo… No nos falta tanto… Y además, tu podrías recuperarlo muy fácilmente si quisieras, digo, el si te quiere… En cambio yo... –

-Cedric ni siquiera sabe tu nombre- le recordó Katie frunciendo el entrecejo –Y escuché por ahí que tiene novia-

-Si, creeme que lo se, pero nada de eso impide que sea el ser más hermoso, atractivo y tierno del cosmos-

Las horas fueron pasando, los paisajes cambiando y Katie seguía esperando que la puerta del compartimiento se abriera y que allí estuviera Oliver Wood, algo enfadado con ella por haber olvidado la reunión de urgencia en el anteúltimo vagón como todos los años, pero eso no iba a suceder ya que las cosas habían cambiado y lo único que le quedaba a Katie era el recuerdo.

El año anterior…

Era la noche del quince de abril, víspera del partido que definiría que casa se llevaría la copa, el clima había empeorado desde la tarde, y lo que había comenzado como una simple llovizna se transformó en una tormenta, cosa que no ayudaba a calmar los nervios de Katie, que cada vez que miraba por la ventana, comenzaba a llorar.

-Clámate- espetó Leanne, se encontraba tirada en su cama tratando de estudiar para Pociones y los gritos de su amiga no la dejaban concentrarse –Ya verás que en cualquier momento… - un trueno interrumpió a la chica provocando que el final de su frase sonara dudosa –Termina… Estoy segura-

-No, no… tu entiendes- sollozó Katie exageradamente –No tienes idea lo difícil que es jugar debajo de la lluvia-

-Ya lo has hecho antes-

-Si, pero mañana… El partido de mañana es distinto, es el último de Oliver y me sentiré realmente muy mal por el resto de mi vida, si perdemos por mi culpa, eso sería… sería terrible, me odiaría y no querrá recordar ni siquiera mi nombre-

-Ya veo… - murmuró Leanne y luego se dirigió hacia donde estaba su amiga –Ese es tu problema, Oliver-

-No, sucede que… -

-No sucede nada, tienes miedo de decepcionarlo, quieres que su último partido aquí en Hogwarts sea perfecto, quieres que siempre te recuerde como su mejor cazadora y no como la perra que arruino el mejor momento de su vida, ¿verdad?-

-Si, algo así… - respondió Katie algo confundida –Ha trabajado tanto, no se merece que una tonta arruine todo-

-¡Por Merlín! Hace dos semanas juraste que ya no te interesaba Wood-

-Yo no dije que me interese-

-Es obvio, cariño… Se muy bien lo que te sucede, crees que negando todo tu llegaras a aceptar que no te pasa nada con ese chico, pero no sirve de nada que hagas eso… Habla conmigo, se que no quieres mentirme y que lo único que haces es mentirte a ti misma-

-Tienes razón… - Katie, con expresión de sufrimiento extremo en su rostro, se dejó caer en una silla del cuarto –Hace dos semanas pensé que ya estaba todo superado, pero no… Cuando lo veo siento que el corazón se me va a escapar del pecho, el estomago me duele como si no hubiera comido en años, Lee, tan solo con escuchar su voz pienso que estoy en las nubes, los días de entrenamiento son los mejores de mi vida, puedo estar cerca de el, hablarle… Oliver es increíble, si tan solo dejara de verme como una niña estúpida… -

-Amiga, creo que… esos síntomas… sigues enamorada de el-

-¡Lo se!- exclamó Katie dándole un fuerte golpe con la mano al escritorio –Pero no se que hacer, y saber que nunca más voy a volver a verlo… -

-Espera, espera, no debes darte por vencida tan pronto, intentarlo no cuesta nada, si dejas que se vaya sin haber hecho ni siquiera un pequeño esfuerzo, te sentirás muy mal por el resto de tu vida-

-Desde pequeña amo más que a nada el quidditch pero me anoté en el equipo porque el era capitán, ¿acaso eso no cuenta como "un pequeño esfuerzo"?-

-Escucha, siempre podemos esforzarnos un poco más-

Katie asintió, el asunto no la convencía mucho, pero era cuestión de vida o muerte, debía esforzarse para conseguir lo que tanto quería, no tenía tiempo para pensar demasiado, tenía que hacer algo y rápido, pero esa noche le pareció poco oportuna para comenzar con su plan de chica que todo lo puede, así que decidió dejar que Leanne estudiara tranquila, tomó de su baúl una bolsa llena de ranas de chocolate, sabía que sería una noche larga y tendría que calmar su ansiedad con algo, y luego se marchó hacia la sala común.


End file.
